


Wake Up

by Feena_c



Series: Detroit: Expanded [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feena_c/pseuds/Feena_c
Summary: Examining a possible reason why Hank doesn't go with Connor to join Markus.





	Wake Up

Hank stood back as the words; Connor’s words, were repeated through the room, reverberating off the walls and echoing in his ears.  “ **Wake up** .”  A simple… command?  Plea? A hope? Slowly, yet quickly, the Cyberlife androids turned one to another and woke each other up.  Connor stood back as well, some emotion just barely showing on his features. Pride? Relief? Maybe it was both.  He’d succeeded, completed his mission. Well, almost.

“Hank… you should probably go now.”

“Where’re you going?”  Hank asked, although he already knew the answer. 

“I’m going to join Markus.  I don’t know what the situation there will be, but it may be dangerous.”

“You think I’m letting you go into a dangerous situation alone again after Jericho?  Place fuckin’ blew up, I thought you were dead! I’m not letting you out of my sight again.” 

Connor dropped his eyes apologetically.  “I’m sorry about that. But….” 

“But what?”  Hank said sharply, crossing his arms.  

Connor raised his eyes again.  “Please Hank. I need you to leave.  I… I don’t want anything to happen to you.”  Hank opened his mouth to interrupt but Connor raised his voice and a hand to forestall him.  “I appreciate your concern, but it isn’t a good idea for a human to come along with me. I can’t predict how the deviants would react to your presence with me.  I promise I’ll be careful, if you promise me you’ll stay away.”  _ Please.   _ It was a diversion.  While he wasn’t sure how Markus and his allies would react to Hank at this time, he was really more concerned that if the military was still attacking, Hank would get himself shot doing some stupid.  After seeing the other Connor holding Hank at gunpoint… he didn’t want to face that again. He needed Hank to stay safe, and right now that meant staying away from him. 

Hank was staring at him, clearly struggling for a response.  Hank wanted to go with Connor, make sure the idiot didn’t do anything reckless… but at the same time it might not be a good idea for him, a police Lieutenant, to walk up with Connor.  Not just for Hank’s safety, but for Connor’s. Hell, if they saw Connor coming with him they might assume he’d betrayed them. Hank and Connor had been in charge of hunting deviants, afterall. 

“Please, Hank.  I need to do this alone.” 

Hank scoffed and put his hands on his hips, looking away.  “Okay, okay. I get the message. Just… remember, you’re not getting uploaded to a new body anymore.  You keep yourself safe, you hear me?” Hank stepped close to Connor and shook a finger in his face. “Or so help me I’ll--”  he closed his hand into a fist and dropped it, unable to think of anything to say. 

The corner of Connor’s mouth twitched upward slightly.  Hank had a unique way of expressing himself, but Connor had grown accustomed to it.  “Got it.” 

Hank nodded lamely, unsatisfied still.  “I’ll… call me when everything’s over. Lemme know you’re okay, yea?”  It was a request for everything to  _ be _ okay when everything was over.  If Connor wasn’t okay, nothing else would be either. 

“I will,”  Connor nodded, then turned and started walking for one of the large doors on the outside of the room that could be opened for shipping.  The rest of the androids, who were all now very much ‘awake’ and had been milling about took notice, those near Connor started following him, then the rest.  No words were exchanged but they all seemed to know what they were doing. Hank took a breath, watching them begin to march out of the complex. It was… incredible.  Part of him, the selfish, shitty human part felt a twinge of fear. This… this might very well be the end of humanity as he knew it. But the other part of him, the part that knew Connor and had learned so much about these… people, in the last few days… he felt so proud, and overwhelmed.  They were free. There might still be conflict, bloody conflict, ahead of them… but they were free. He hoped, if it came to it, they won. Humanity had had its shot. They’d fucked it up pretty bad in his opinion. Maybe Connor and his people could do better. 


End file.
